


What You See Is What You Get

by BakeySama9



Category: Forbidden Zone (1980)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Satan is lustful, Sex, Sixth dimension, Squirt - Freeform, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, you want to fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9
Summary: Reader gets stuck in the Sixth Dimension at some point, and tries her best to adjust to her new life. She realizes how badly she wants Satan, and eventually gets what she wants. All it takes it a little bit of coaxing and he shows her a really good time.
Relationships: Satan/Reader
Comments: 2





	What You See Is What You Get

When you first found yourself in the sixth dimension, you thought you would meet your demise here. Everything was just so strange and beyond words to explain it, you figured you would die. It didn’t seem like anyone could even live in a place like this, but eventually you fell into an odd routine and found a place to call your own in this odd place.

And with all of these adjustments, you also found yourself pining for Satan. Sure, it wasn’t a normal choice, but he was very handsome and he amused you very much. From what you could tell, he was very much interested in yourself as well, which was something you could hardly believe given the fact that you knew that he also had a thing for the princess.

As the days went on, you found yourself growing more and more interested in Satan. He practically haunted your dreams as you continued to adjust to your new life here. You often spent time pleasing yourself to thoughts of him dominating you, and him doing whatever he wanted to you. In the sixth dimension, there wasn’t anything that was too lustful or sexual. Everything here was on the table, and you knew that maybe if you finally told Satan that you were interested in him, maybe you’d finally be able to live out your fantasies.

One day, you found yourself talking to him, and you couldn’t help but flirt and touch him lightly. He was being his usual playful self, which was making you even more infatuated with him. His smile made your knees weak and you wanted to throw yourself at him.

“I can tell what’s going on inside your mind,” he teased. You smirked at him, wondering if he could actually read your mind. You figured he might actually have those powers.

“Oh yeah? Tell me what I’m thinking.” You said playfully. He smiled at you, reaching out to grab your hand.

“You’re picturing me kissing you, holding you down and having my way with you. You’ve been picturing this for months, and you’ve been touching yourself to thoughts of me.” Satan told you, watching your reaction.

You chuckled softly, leaning over towards him and kissing him on the lips. He pulled you onto his lap, his hands lingering on your ass. You could feel his erection grow as you ground your hips into him, making him groan softly. You loved the sound of his voice, it was like music to your ears. He began kissing your neck, moving up to your ear.

“I’m going to fuck you so good,” he teased, his hands coming up to cup your breasts.

“You think you can please me? I’d like to see you try.” You challenged, hoping to get him aroused and ready to have his way with you.

“You’re funny if you think I can’t please you. I know you’ve been wanting this for so long.”

He lifted you up, bringing you over to his bedroom. Everything felt so burning hot, and you could feel yourself begin sweating slightly. He pulled your shirt from your body, leaving you nude from the waist up. He smirked as he noticed you weren’t wearing a bra.

Your back hit his mattress and he climbed on top of you, unbuttoning his shirt as you helped him out of his suit jacket. You couldn’t believe how well he dressed considering how so many people here walked around in the nude or almost nude.

“Little girl, you’ll be begging me to cum inside you once I’m done with you.” Satan said, his breath hot and wet on your neck as he whispered in your ear. You whimpered, rubbing your thighs together to get some kind of relief.

He spread your legs, his hands wandering down and rubbing you through your pants. You whine and moan as he hits all the right spots, making you so aroused before he can even get you fully naked.

He took his time removing the remaining articles of clothing, and then he finally allowed you to undress him. His hard cock rubbed up and down against your wet cunt, drawing needy and throaty whines from you. You needed him now and you didn’t want to wait any longer. He barely touched your soaking wet pussy, and you wanted him deep within you.

“Patience, little girl. I’ll get to that soon,” Satan purred, making you feel impatient.

His fingers expertly worked on your pussy; two of them sliding deep within you while he leaned down to taste your sweet juices. His lips wrapped around your clit and he sucked hard. You cried out as he continued to devour you, making your whole body shake.

You wiped the sweat from your brow as Satan continued to fuck you with his long fingers and lapped up your juices. You felt like you would explode. Everything was different from any of the other men you had ever been with, and that was no surprise. He wasn’t like the other men you had been with. He was Satan!

Suddenly, you felt yourself gush all over his face. He smirked as he continued to lick you, his fingers never slowing. You moaned as your cum coated his face and fingers, and he barely seemed to mind. As your body was wracked with shocks of pleasure, Satan just continued his affections.

“You never thought you could do that, did you?” He questioned and you laughed breathily.

“No one’s ever been able to make me squirt.”

He pulled his fingers from you, placing them at your lips.

“Suck.” 

You opened your mouth and sucked your own juices from his fingers. While you sucked his fingers, he roughly entered you. You squealed in surprise, not expecting him to begin fucking you this soon after your orgasm.

His hands gripped your hips as he pulled you into him, causing him to reach new depths within you. You groaned as he began thrusting. He slid deep within you with ease as your juices coated his cock nicely.

Suddenly, he flipped you over and pushed your face into the satin pillows. His hands are buried in your hair, pulling and causing you to mewl. His pace became even rougher and faster, making you closer to your climax.

“You’re going to be my little bitch now, and I’m going to breed you so good.” He whispered, his voice deep and dark. It was like something switched within him. He was no longer playful; only dark and demanding.

One of his hands came down to spank your ass hard, making you cry out. Tears streamed down your cheeks as he continued to fuck you hard, and you were seconds from cumming hard around his cock. Satan reached down to rub your clit harshly, which caused your orgasm to hit you hard. Your vision blurred and you mewled his name and other gibberish as he fucked you even harder. 

His thrusts became erratic as he gripped your hips, and Satan moaned as he pumped you full of cum. You could barely make sense of anything as he pulled out, lying down next to you. You were out of breath and your pussy was very sore and leaking cum.

“Little girl, you’re mine now.”


End file.
